Terratale
by Terranigmahack
Summary: The Legendary Hero Ark finally finnished his journey to ressurect the world. As he dreamt his last dream and flew around the world seeing in growing. Suddenly a voice calls him and he wakes up in a new envoirment he haven't seen yet. He find himself in some place that looked like ruins. It was desserted and while looking around he is being watched without his knowing.
1. Prolouge

Terratale

Prologue

It was finally over. I have sealed away the evil Dark Gaia, my creator. A voice echoed in my head. It was the same voice heard at the hero's grave. „It is finally over. Dark Gaia's powers are sealed." „Who is that? Who are you?" I asked the voice that was like mine „Me? I am your original in the Lightside. Dark Gaia created you to rule the planet as his own. He made you by copying me when he was first sealed. No, not just you. The village of Crysta, too. Above ground, you saw a village identical to it. The world runs on a balance of light and dark. You came to realize that. The darkness has passed. Our work is done. Let us return to our respective worlds…" After the voice finished his monologue, I found myself at the front of my house again from the fake village.

The village was completely empty and I couldn't feel at home at all. „So this is my home town… Even if I have a grand home, with no-one to share it with, it's meaningless. Come to think, Elle outside lost her village, too. Lost her fellow villagers, and her parents were killed… That's why she said she lost her ability to speak. I can feel the pain she went through… I had no idea that having no place to go home to is so empty and lonely." I was mostly talking to myself. When I looked around the place was shining in an orange light. It did not look beautiful, it was really creepy. My partner appeared in front of me. Yomi who went through my journey with me. „What's the matter? You seem down." He asked me directly. „Yeah…" I answered in a kinda sad tone. „I wonder what I have been fighting for. I was told by the Elder to resurrect the world so I went above ground. Yes, the world was resurrected… And civilization developed… But that was all the Elder… Dark Gaia's plan… I can't help but feel I brought bad luck upon this planet…" I really thought I did the right things. But I was just a tool. And when tried to get rid of, Elle protected me by useing her life. At this moment I just wanted my peaceful days back. I was really cocky and had a lot of self confidence, but now that my journey is over I think I changed. „Humph. I didn't think Ark had that kind of sense of duty." Said Yomi loudly mostly to himself then to me. „But you did fulfill your duty of creating heaven and earth. So you are what humans would call a god." I couldn't help but start smiling at this comment. I never considered myself a god. But creating heaven and earth apparently is something a god could do. „Where there's a world with living beings, bad things always happen. But on the other side of bad, there's an equal number of good. Anyway, Ark I enjoyed traveling with you." „Yomi? You're actually a good guy…" „What? You just found out now?" He interrupted me. There were 2 Yomis. The old Yomi tried to kill me and the new Yomi which was the one from the lightside was the one who helped me defeating light Gaia. It is not that I just noticed it, it was more like that I could finally realize since my journey was over. „Yomi, let me ask you something." There was something that I was curious about. Something that I had to ask. „You came along with me on my entire journey. You even stood by and helped me on my final battle. I never asked you this, but what exactly are you?" I was sometimes asking myself what he actually was but I never asked him. Now I finally have the time to ask him. „Oh, is that all?" He did not seem surprised that I asked that. „Ark, up to now you've met countless living things, right? Birds, four-legged animals. Even mermaids with flipper tails. All living things evolved the way they are now from one creature. Before evolution stated, they all looked like me. Humans evolved stand on two feet so they could use tools. Now, they're relying more and more on machines. Maybe humans will evolve to my style again…" I started laughing. „Hahaha. So Yomi might be our future." I couldn't really take this seriously that humans in the future would be pink floating balls with magical power. „Okay. Later Ark. I've got to get going." This took me by surprise. „Wha-what? Where are you going Yomi?" I didn't know where he could go since we fulfilled our duties. Where could he be heading off to? There was nothing left for us to do. „Back to sleep," he responded normally. „I'll be back when someone strays from the flock like Ark. Later. Farewell brother." With that said, he vanished. Yomi and me were good friends but he still had the Box of Pandora to watch over. I have nothing left to do, no place to return to. I was suddenly surrounded by four balls of white lights. They were circling around me. „Can you hear me? I am Light Gaia, the soul of the surface world. With Dark Gaia's defeat, Crysta and the Underworld will disappear. The surface world will gradually return to normal. You are the Hero who appears when the earth is in danger. In you flow both of Light Gaia and Dark Gaia. Your duty is now finished. Your body will soon disappear. Just today, go enjoy your final happy time in Crysta in peace." The light got brighter and blinded me and when I could see again I found myself in front of Elle in her room. I have finally gotten my peaceful days back. Even though I know that I just will disappear in the end, it still fills me with happiness.

„Ark? Ark, speak to me!" I just realized that Elle was talking to me. „What's the matter? You were tuned right out!" „Wha? Sorry, I was just thinking." „Hey, Ark, I think happiness is just being able to loaf without stress." I think Elle is right. I can finally loaf out my stress. I questioned myself if the Elle in front of me was the one who tried to kill me but in the end protected me or if she was here so that I'd have my peaceful day. I did not ask her that because I did not care if she tried to kill me because she did not kill me. If she wanted to kill me she could have done it easily but she could not kill me because she loves me and I love her too. I went outside and saw my home town filled with the people I've known. It was beautiful as it was back then. The pond was sparkling, but not reflecting anything. The man in front of it believed in the fortune teller that he could see the future in it there, but there was nothing. We no longer had a future. I talked with a few people but nobody seemed to remember the Elder and said the blue door was just a broom closet. The vegetables were rotten and the river seems to have no fishes at all. I went to the room were the Elder used to be. I talked to myself. „Everything started from this room… I wonder if the Elder planned everything when he sent me up? I resurrected civilization and Beruga. And dyed earth in darkness. I should have been killed by machines when Beruga was awakened. But I didn't die. I was resurrected by Kumari and all living things. I met the other me, and I realized my destiny… „ I looked out of the window, figuring out that it was getting dark. Soon the world would vanish. I felt very tired so I went to my room to get my last sleep. In my sleep Elle talked to me. „Ark. Do you hear me? I have something important to say. I tried to kill you as a baby in Storkolm. In Crysta, the Elder's word was absolute… But seeing you grown up, I understand now. We are all individuals. It's important to live naturally. Crysta will be gone soon. But if we are bound by fate, we will meet again in time, somewhere. Ark. Until then, good bye, for just a little while." I then fell in a deep sleep… And dreamt my last dream… In my dream i became a bird and saw the world growing older. I saw all kind of thing and new machines. Some of them I could remember what they were but others were completely new to me. On the land I saw a machine that drove really fast and let out steam. I do not know what the machine was called. I flew to the skies and saw another machine. It was an airplane. I owned and flew one of them but this one looked different. It was more advanced. I flew beside it for a while and flew down over a city. The city had really huge buildings. It was my first time seeing such huge buildings. I wonder how many years it took for the humans to advance that far.

AN: Thanks to SuperG777 for correction. You are awesome.


	2. Chapter 1 The kid in the ruins

Terratale

Chapter 1

„Hey, wake up." Ark hears a voice in his dream. „How long do you intend to sleep?" „My duty is done, let me sleep..." he said in his sleep. „WAKE UP YOU LAZY HUMAN!" the voice screamed by his surprised, which lead to him waking up. „Damn it! I said let …." He sat up and looked around. He wasn't in his house or in Crysta. The sun was shining in his back from a hole above the ceiling. He couldn't remember that he was in a place like this. He noticed that he was lying on some golden flowers. He did not know if he should be happy or sad. He thought he finished his duty but apparently there was something left to do. He looked around but could not see anybody. „This is strange..." he said to himself. „I'm sure I heard a voice but there's nobody around." Ark noticed that his appearance changed a bit. His golden brown hair was longer than before and it reached down to his chest. His clothes did not change much. He wears a headbone with a small blue stone instead of a large one he used to have. Around his neck he wore a red scarf. His shoulder pads were simply brown without any special design. He wore a green shirt under his brown leather armor which had some geometric figures on it without any special meaning to them. He still wore his baggy red trousers which were held by a cloth belt. Both ends of the cloth belt were hanging around in front of him but would not disturb him in battle. On his arm he wore some red straps. His shoes were in a bright yellow color. „Aww man, I hope my friends will still recognize me," he said to himself. „If my friends are even here... This place looks so old and I've traveled around the whole world. I've never seen any place like this before." He did not believe that he would really find some old friends in a place he has never heard of. „Well at least it is not like that strange Astarica place. I still don't know what that was back there. Maybe an alternate reality? Well it was definitely weird. Anyway I think I should start exploring." With that said he started walking. He went into a strange room with nothing inside. At the other side of the room, a white light blinded his eyes and then he could see something like an entrance. The entrance could be reached by the stairs which were at the right and left side of it. But at the beginning of the stairs there was a yellow light. Out of curiosity he went to the light and touched it. The light changed into a book and Ark could see his name on it. „The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with courage." Those words began echoing in his head. A closer look and he could see his LV. His LV was 50. He doesn't know if that was good or bad so he just ignored it. He went up the stairs and went into the next room. He saw a stone tablet on the wall, on the ground some kind of switches and a lever on the wall. The door to the other room was already open. It did not took to long for him to realize this was supposed to be a puzzle. He read the stone tablet „Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both don't dare walk the middle road." Ark looked at the switches and noticed that the only switches that were pressed were the one not in the middle. The stone tablet seemed to give a hint how to solve the puzzle. „I guess somebody else was before me here and solved all the puzzles. Lucky me," Ark said and just went to the next room. There was another puzzle but Ark just ignored it. It was already solved so there was nothing he could solve. Also, the puzzles seemed a bit too easy. He noticed the yellow arrow marks at the walls directly beside the levers. „Are those even puzzles?" he asked himself that. On the next room he saw a dummy but it was torn in half. The cotton was scattered all over the place. „Geez... Someone must've over did their training." There was nothing else to notice in the room. Ark thought to clean that mess up but he decided against it. He had more important things to do. He went into the next room and his path was blocked by spikes erected from the ground. He thought the puzzles have all been solved but not this one. Or it might've set itself back to it's original function. He read the stone tablet on the wall next to the puzzle. „The western room is the eastern room's blueprint." With that in mind he went back to the western room and looked around. Then he noticed on the ground that there were some more highlighted tablets. He tries to memorize the formation and walk back to the spikes. As he began to set foot on the spikes they immediately went down. Now Ark understood how the puzzle worked and walked through without any problems. The next few rooms were pretty easy. Even though he fell down the room with the cracked ground, he easily memorized the path. These puzzles were a bit too easy. Ark walked across the correct path and ignored the next puzzle since it was already solved. He noticed cheese lying idly on a table in the next room which didn't look too fresh. But there was another golden Light. He touch it and a voice echoed in his head „Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese … It fills you with Courage." „Oh god, I hope not..." He responded to the voice. The book appeared and his name was written down there again. Ark still does not know what use the book will have. The path split in the next room and he went straight first and saw a sign in the room. „Spider Bake Sale. All proceeds go to real spiders and their families." Ark looked through his pocket and noticed that he have no money with him. He sight and decide to go the other way. Without money he could not buy from the spider bake sale. „Aww... And I really wanted some food, too... Well I'm sure I will find something sooner or later!" he said to himself and continues his adventure. The next few rooms were not really interesting to him. They just were empty and the puzzles were solved. „The puzzle with the perspective is interesting but too bad it is already solved," he said to himself. The next interesting thing he saw was a tree. He found it interesting how a tree was underground but yet it appeared dead. He saw another light and touched it once again. It didn't hurt at all to touch it so he just did it. „Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you courage" that very same voice echoed in his head. Once again his name and LV appeared. He walked into the house the voice described since the door was just wide open. „Hello! Is anyone here?" he yelled while he entered it. But nobody came. „Strange. It does not look like it's deserted." He starts smelling something sweet. He follows the scent through the living room and directly into the Kitchen. He saw the Pie where a piece of it was left. The Pie still looked fresh and he tried a piece of it. „Woah, that's good." he said. He rummaged around the kitchen for the kitchen knife but could not find it. He looked in the fridge and saw that there was chocolate and took it. He prefer some healthier food but he had to take whatever he could find. He went to the living room and saw the book shelf. It had lots of books with snail facts or books themed on snails, but there was one book that didn't look the same. Ark then examined the obscure book. It said, 'MONSTER HISTORY' in bold letters at the front. Ark took the Monster History book out of it and starts reading. „Trapped behind the barrier and fearful of further human attacks, we retreated. Far, far into the earth we walked, until we reached the cavern's end. This was our home, which we named… Home. As great as our king is, he is pretty lousy at names." Ark sat down at the big settlement and gather his thoughts. As he was thinking he took the Chocolate and remove the wrapping of it. „HEY THAT'S MY CHOCOLATE!" He heard a voice yelling at him as he was about to sink his teeth into it. He looked around and then saw in front of him a child in a green pullover with a single yellow stripe and brown shorts. It had red eyes and brown hair. Ark gave the child the chocolate and it immediately started to eat it. „I'm sorry, little one. The Great Ark didn't want to steal chocolate from a child" he said. „My name is Ark. What's yours, kid?" „I'm not gonna tell you my name yet" the child says. „Well that's okay." Ark responded in a polite manner. „Anyway do you know where I can find the barrier? I want to destroy it." The kid looked surprised when Ark said it casually like it was an easy task. „Do you really think you can destroy it that easily?" the Kid stared with it's dark red eyes into the eyes of Ark. „I think it shouldn't be impossible for the legendary Hero" the kid started to laugh as Ark finished his sentence very casually. „I think I will have lots of fun with you, 'Legendary Hero'." The kid said. „Well I can show you the way to it but that is all I will do." „Thanks, kid" Ark said with a smile on his face. „Do you mind if I take a look in your house a bit more?" „Take your time" the kid does not have any problems with it. Ark found a room which was supposed to be the room of a child. He thought it must be the kid's room but he noticed that the toys were dusty like they were not used a while ago. One other room was locked which had a note on it. „Room under renovations," the note read. Ark went into the last room and saw a diary which had lots of puns in it which he didn't enjoy. The room looked like it was for an adult. He did not find anything else interesting in the room and decided to go down stairs. When he got down there, he saw a long pathway and walked along it until he reached a door. But right before the door was a huge pile of dust. „This is the exit of the ruins." The kid said. „Okay and why is that huge amount of dust right in front of it?" asked Ark, wondering why there is such a huge amount of dust in one place. As he walked to it a monster soul appeared in out of the dust pile and took the form of a female goat, but it was transparent. „Greetings, Human." the goat said „I am or I rather was Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." „Nice to meet you Toriel. I'm Ark the legendary Hero." he responded casually. „Your Magic allows me to talk to you in this form before my soul will vanish. Please listen to my last word." Ark just nodded. „There is a another human who starts to kill all the monster in the underground. I plead you to stop the child. I'm sorry that you have to clean up my mess human. They killed me not too long ago, while I tried preventing him from leaving the ruins because I was worried about them. But, in reality, all I did was try to protect the underground. I could've stopped them, but… they were only a child..." „Don't worry, Toriel. The great Hero Ark will fulfill your demand and will even break the barrier to set the monsters free." „Thank… you…." the instant the transparent goat woman smiled, it began to disappear. Now, there was a moment of awkward silence between Ark and the kid. „Okay, how did you do that?" The kid broke the silence with a question. Ark knew what the kid meant „That is just a trait of me. I didn't really think about it but I think it is because I was created by a god." „Do you think I am stupid?" said the kid angry to Ark's casual answer. „There is no god so don't give me that crap! Just say it and don't tell me lies you jerk!" Ark sighed. „Well I won't force you to believe me, but what benefits would it bring me to tell lies?" he asked the kid. The kid did not know how to respond. „Whatever" the kid said. „Let's get moving." They both walked towards the exit of the ruins. Ark opened the door and was surprised that on the other side of the door there was someone already waiting…..

AN: Correction by SuperG777 thanks a lot man


	3. Chapter 2 The demonic child

Terratale

Chapter 2 The Demonic Child

Sunlight shines through the windows in the bright room where your life will be judged by a certain person. But right now that person wasn't there anymore and went to a different place. It was empty but also built up the tension you feel when you walk through the room. The room leads to the King's throne. But this time a girl is coming from the King's throne room. She was running like her life depended on it and her face showed the fear she felt. Blood that drop from her body everywhere dyed the floor of the bright room red. Loud laughter could be heard from the throne room coming closer to the girl. The girl tripped and fell to the ground. „Tell me Chara." a boy entered the bright room. He was holding a bloody knife. He had a wide smile on his face, his eyes giving off his urge to stab something. „Who is now in control?" Chara was frightened to death and tried to get up. „Oh, what's wrong Chara?" the boy said maliciously. „It's not like I'm going to kill you. After all, you are already dead. So, instead, I'm going to hurt you until I am satisfied." That was the part the made Chara scared the most. She finally realized that it was a terrible idea to tell him to kill everyone. She thought she could take his soul. His DETERMINATION was stronger than her own. He had lost his mind while killing all his friend knowing that he always could reset and they won't remember anything at all. Chara could not control him any more and saw her mistake. Even as a ghost she despised humanity more than ever. She felt her sins crawling on her back. Her eyes were tearing up and her power left her completely. She just wanted her new family be happy but it did not work. It is nothing new for her since everything she tried to do, she failed to finish it correctly in the end. The boy was about to stab her when she heard a strange sound. The next thing she knew she was lying on her grave, the golden flowers at the beginning of the ruins, the place where she land when she falled down. To her surprise the boy was not here. Also, there was another Human lying on her grave. But this time it was an Adult. She didn't want to trust humans again. So she decided to use him and tried to wake him up. As soon as he woke up, she tried to talk to him, but it seems he could not hear or see her. It was strange he responded to her in his sleep but now he couldn't communicate with her. Chara tried it over and over again and it finally worked when they were in Toriel's house. He didn't care about the chocolate at all and gave it to Chara. Chara was surprised that he was easy to handle but didn't like the fact that he was cocky as hell. He was an adult but Chara questioned if he could really kill someone who has DETERMINATION. The light he used was talking about courage. So at least he was brave, which explained his cocky attitude. Chara decided not to believe a thing he told about himself. After all it sounded way too good to be true. *Legendary Hero, Gods. If they really existed then I wouldn't have to suffer at all.* The adult human seemed to be an easy target for Chara to manipulate. She hopes that she doesn't mess up this time. She was surprised when Toriel appeared in front of them and let the adult human passed. He seems to be serious about breaking the barrier but Chara already knew that was impossible.

The door opened and Ark saw a boy standing in the snow with a knife. „Oh there you are Chara!" the boy said with a malicious smile. „And you even brought me a gift. You are a good pet. Now wait there and watch me kill this human." Ark noticed that it must been the human Toriel was talking about. He didn't have to be a genius to notice that. Chara didn't say anything so far, so Ark decided to chat with him. „So you are the one who is killing all the monsters here?" „Aww did my pet tell you that? Don't worry, I can just reset and then it is like nothing happened at all." That was some good information Ark got there right now, but he did not quite understand the power of him. „What do you mean by 'reset'?" Ark asked him hoping that he will get a good explanation out of him. „Oh looks like my pet doesn't trust you at all. If it did it would had told you about my powers. But even if you knew what I am capable of, you cannot stop my DETERMINATION." At least Ark got some information out of him. He has a power called Determination and can 'reset', which is something Ark still doesn't quite understand. Suddenly out of nowhere the kid disappeared and reappeared right in front of Ark and stabbed him into the stomach, laughing maniacally while pulling his knife out. Ark fell backwards to the ground and couldn't comprehend what just happened. Chara was cursing in her head. The human she tried to manipulate seems to be completely useless. „Ah, that was refreshing!" the boy exclaimed. „It is a very good feeling to stab something with meat. But do not worry Chara, you will still be my favourite pet."

*What the hell was that? Is the kid even human? He's more like a demon.* Ark was caught in his thoughts. „What the hell are you doing Ark?" he heard a familiar voice in his head. It was the voice of his partner who traveled along with him. „How can you get beaten up by a child? You are greater than him, y'know. You are the one who created Heaven and Earth, the legendary Hero, you are already on the level of a god. So get up and fight!" *Thank you. * He responded and could feel his power coming back to him.

The boy was about to stab Chara when suddenly a blue spear pierced his chest and was pulled out directly after that. Chara reacted and ran to hide behind Ark. The boy was smiling. „OH, how I missed this pain." He said. The snow that he stood in was dyed in red blood. He was looking at the place where he stabbed Ark but didn't see a wound. „Oh, interesting. You can use magic? I think we will have lots of fun, what do you think?" The boy tried to stab Ark again but this time Ark was the one who vanished alongside with Chara to build some distance. He usually did not use Magic but he still could do some useful tricks. He was holding the Crystal Spear in his hand. It was a spear in a beautiful midnight blue. It was not as strong as Ark's other weapons in his arsenal, but it's healing ability worked fine in the underground. That was how his wound got healed. It didn't made him invincible. „How are you still alive? Wait… That weapon and that magic... Who exactly are you?" Ark smiled „I thought I already told you that I am the Legendary Hero." The boy smiled „Hello, Legendary Hero. I'm Frisk and I'm the Demon who comes when people call it's name." „Then you know that the Hero always wins at the end right?" „Not in this timeline." said Frisk in a demonic voice while playing with the knife. „It is after all kill or be killed. And you can not kill me since I have DETERMINATION!" „We should retreat! Even if you kill him he will just LOAD and then we have to fight him over and over again until he predicts all your moves and you get defeated!" Ark still doesn't know what these two are talking about. „LOAD, reset, determination. All those words does not make sense at all. But even though I don't understand any of these words, I understand what I must do. I have to stop you." Ark pointed the spear at the demon called Frisk. The wound he dealt to the demon did not bother him at all. *Is this determination power that strong?* He thought to himself as the demon began rushing towards him. Ark rotated his spear single handedly and swung the spear down at Frisk horizontally. The demon jumped over the swing and try to attack Ark from above. Ark could not move away or otherwise Chara would be wounded. Ark dropped his weapon, at the same time, it vanished. He held up his arms and a midnight blue energy shield appear which collided with the knife and launched the demon away. „That was close." Ark said. This battle was different from all he fought so far. He fought against demons, monster parasites and even against a god. But this demon who used to be a human is quite different. It was a child but yet it fought so well. It was like he was trained to kill. „Hmm... I thought you would use more magic." the Demon was playing with the knife again. „Well it looks like I'll just have to put more pressure on you. Then you will fight me with all the power you have." „Hey aren't we gonna retreat? It is not like you have a chance against him." Ark looked at Chara's face for a brief moment. He noticed that her face was covered in fear. It was hard for Ark to fight while protecting someone. It is not like it was his first time but this time the opponent should not be underestimated. It could mean his death. This time Ark charged toward the child. He spear appeared as he was about to swing it diagonally. The demon smiled and stepped back. Ark didn't stop and tried to pressure him. Every attack he did was dodged or blocked by the knife. It was the first time for Ark not be able to land a successful hit on the enemy. Ark noticed that the demon was about to attack and he jumped back. The strike of the Demon missed it's target by a hair. Arks armor got a scratch. „I told you. You do not stand a chance against him!" Chara yelled. „But retreating is also not an option." Ark yelled back. „Ugh... Looks like I'll have to punish my pet later." Frisk said „But why do you hold back? You almost died just now and unlike me you can not reset." „'Reset' this and 'reset' that..." Ark said angrily. „I don't know what you guys are talking about, but it looks like simple attacks won't work against you." Ark shocked himself with his magic for a moment. „That was hilarious. You can not even use magic properly, and you shocked yourself." the demon said while laughing. Ark tapped the dull side of his spear. The ground began to rumble and shake. The demon was surprised by that and when he looked at Ark, suddenly, bolts of lightning came across on him and shocked him. It was not like the magic dealt lots of damage, but it made him unable to move. Chara was astonished by that combination of magic. But she noticed that his magic attacks did not help much at all. They did not seem that powerful. In fact, Ark knows how to use magic but never trained up on it since he never really needed it. „Just as I thought." Ark said. „His body is still human." Frisk stood up again. „You are not taking me seriously, aren't you? I even let you hit me and then you can not even kill me?" This was surprising for Ark. The demon let those attacks hit him? He did not quite understand that why he would let him hit. Without any warning the Demon suddenly appeared in front of him like the first time. When Ark wanted to move he was already stabbed in the heart. The Demon was laughing and Ark was falling once again on to the ground. „Aww that was a bit fun, I guess." the demon says and turns to Chara. Chara face was covered with fear. „Now let's continue where we have left off." Frisk walked slowly to Chara. Chara was shaking out of fear. They did not want to relive the pain Frisk once dealt. As soon as Frisk was about to stab Chara she heard a strange noise. The same noise she heard before. Frisk's knife was about to stab her but Chara vanished at that moment. „Aww how did my pet learn that trick?" asked Frisk to himself. He looked around and noticed that the corpse of Ark was also not there. „Well whatever. Then I'm going to go kill Papyrus." He said and started walking into the direction of a town.

Corrected by SuperG777


End file.
